


Перегорели.

by gingercider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Drugs, Friendship, Future, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Magic, Memory Loss, Non-Graphic Violence, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Он очнулся в грязном переуле у обшарпанного клуба. Он ничего не помнил.Он принял звонок на телефон, который он не узнавал, — услышал женский взволнованный голос: "Элиас? Ты где? Ты сегодня придёшь вообще?" И с трудом из себя выдавил: "Да, но... тебе, наверное, придётся меня подобрать".





	1. Новая истерика.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа в оригинальном сеттинге. Не пугайтесь из-за количества странных терминов.  
> В работе две линии, практически не связанные между собой. Если вы пропустите линию с Брхотом, потеряете мало. Но мне было бы приятно, если бы вы её прочли <3  
> Критику не воспринимаю. По той причине, что и сама вижу проблемы. Я просто решила двигаться к следующим проектам.  
> Работа поделена на две части (главы) условно; она писалась как цельный текст.  
> Каждое из трёх названий — названия песен, ассоциируемых мною с главными героями.

Элиас слишком поздно понял, что не может дышать.

Когда глаза девушки блеснули неоном, он не был против. Она смеялась — кажется, с издёвкой, — и лениво извивалась, подстраиваясь под биты. Элиас постоянно просыпался рядом с такими, но с этой конкретной девушкой его связывало что-то более значимое. Если значимость можно — Элиас точно знал, что можно, — измерять в деньгах. Она положила руки ему на плечи — его уже тогда шатало, и он едва удержался на ногах, — потом её руки — горячие, какие же они были горячие, — соскользнули на его грудь, талию, забрались под футболку. Её смех перетёк в хихикание, когда руки вынырнули обратно, и во внутренний карман его куртки вслед за ними заскочил пузырёк — или пара. Она подмигнула и прижалась губами к его лицу. К челюсти, кажется. Прошептала хрипло: “Лучшему мальчику — самое лучшее”. Она забрала его деньги авансом: ей Элиас доверял чуть больше, чем остальным.  
Через один провал в памяти — кажется, он продирался через людей и вдыхал клубы дыма по пути — по его ушам уже резало постепенно стихающей пульсацией. Элиас чувствовал, как цепенело его сердце. Тук. Тук. Тук. Всё вокруг начало гаснуть, темнеть, и он сполз по стенке. Он не смог заставить себя отвернуться, наклониться, и рвота вырвалась, полилась изо рта прямо на его дурацкую дорогую куртку. И еще раз. И ещё. Судорога за судорогой, пока...  
Мир кружился. Элиас из последних сил вгрызся в нижнюю — посиневшую уже — губу. И не почувствовал ничего.  
Он до самого конца пытался уцепиться за ускользающее сознание.

Из клуба доносилась музыка — никто не приезжал на самый край города в эту помойку ради музыки. Конец недели, ночь. Люди из здания вываливались нетрезвыми и, конечно, в компаниях. Кто-то смеялся, кто-то не в состоянии был уже смеяться. Чуть позже вслед за посетителями должны были выскользнуть бармены и ребята, толкающие что-то поинтереснее дешевой алкашки.  
Грязный переулок у клуба освещался только огнями вывесок. Туда обычно не заворачивали, если только не приходилось: в туалетных кабинках юзал каждый второй, и иногда места там попросту не хватало.  
Сейчас в переулке было только тело. Человек, молодой, болезненно-бледный, полусидел, оперевшись о кирпичную стену. Крупные капли пота скатывались по неприятно-красивому лицу. Его плечи едва поднимались, едва опускались, глаза были закрыты, короткие ресницы подрагивали. Он кашлянул — изо рта пошла пена; затем вдохнул с жутким хрипом — в последний раз — и замер.

Прошло ровно три секунды, прежде чем его глаза распахнулись, и он со свистом втянул в себя воздух и тут же, будто подавившись им, снова закашлял. Он рукавом вытер губы и замотал головой, осматриваясь. Увиденное ему не слишком понравилось — меньше всего, конечно, радовал шприц, валявшийся по правую руку. Он отцепил перетягивающий плечо ремешок, поморщившись при виде исколотого локтя. Поднимался на ноги он слегка неуверенно, и обыскивал карманы куртки так, как если бы впервые сталкивался с карманами как явлением: язычки молний то и дело выскальзывали из непослушных пальцев. Искал он телефон, и, найдя его, тут же попытался разблокировать, но тут понял, что пароля он не знает.  
Оповещения всплывали одно за другим — личные сообщения — бессмыслица за бессмыслицей, и он думал уже убрать телефон, когда их перекрыл входящий вызов. Он, растерянный, тут же ответил.  
— Элиас? — Женский взволнованный голос. — Ты где? Я жду уже полчаса. Ты сегодня придёшь вообще?  
Элиас. По его спине побежали мурашки. Он не помнил этого имени. Он вообще ничего не помнил.  
Кто он?  
— Да, но… — Почему ему так тяжело разговаривать? Он снова кашлянул, но давление в лёгких убавилось лишь едва. — Тебе, наверное, придётся меня подобрать.  
— Опять? Ладно. Оно и к лучшему, наверное. Откуда? Не отвечай. Сейчас... Принимай.  
На экран с едва слышимым звуком оповещения выскочил запрос на отправку данных о местоположении. Элиас его подтвердил.  
— “Закат”? Ненавижу эту дыру, — в её голосе не было раздражения, напротив, она теперь звучала очень буднично, — и тебя ненавижу, знаешь? Знаешь. Жди. Не двигайся с места, я тебя умоляю.  
— Хорошо. Не буду.  
Она вздохнула и повесила трубку.

***

Брхот винил Рьякку.  
Путь на машине до леса занял у него два часа — он стерпел, затем ему пришлось свернуть с покрытой дороги и топать по земле в новых кроссовках — конечно, Рьякка и не подумала предупредить, что Жльоковы слёзы растут так далеко, — он и это стерпел. Чего он стерпеть был не в силах, так это смерти своего тела. Нелепой до жути: упасть так, чтобы разбить голову о торчащий камень — это надо, блин, постараться.  
Брхот винил Рьякку за то, что, не-то-чтобы-умерев, оказался в новом теле, человеческом, хрупком и потрёпанном: в нём была переломана дюжина костей, и Брхоту пришлось ждать минут двадцать, пока оно достаточно восстановится, чтобы двигаться. В таком теле, да ещё и в лесу. Что делало ситуацию ещё веселее — он должен быть в городе, собираться в аэропорт. Его в Акреде друг ждёт. Брхот обещал о нём позаботиться.  
А он, блять, послушал Рьякку и пошёл смотреть, как отцветают Жльоковы слёзы в ебучем лесу.  
И он на них посмотрит. Что б вас всех. Всё равно на рейс уже не успеет.  
Тело парня, которое Брхот теперь занимал, находилось в перевёрнутой, смятой, как банка, машине. Вылезти из неё было той ещё задачей, и Брхот провозился достаточно долго, прежде чем оказался снаружи.  
Был ли он хорош в ориентировании? Нет. Пошёл ли он в одиночку искать своё прошлое тело, понятия не имея, в каком оно направлении, вместо того, чтобы выйти на трассу?  
Конечно.

***

Элиас ещё долго осматривал себя, пытаясь понять, ранен ли он, в процессе несколько раз тщательно ощупав голову, — ничего. Могло ли это быть сотрясение? От чего вообще случается потеря памяти? Он не знал.  
Звуки сирены прорезали воздух. К тому времени из здания неподалёку уже ничего не доносилось, и потому сирена звучала ещё противнее. Голова вдруг заболела, закружилась — Элиас с трудом сдержал рвотный позыв и прильнул боком к стене в поиске опоры.  
Полицейские проехали мимо. Словно вслед за их машиной через пару минут у входа в переулок нарисовалась женская фигура в длинном плаще.  
— Элиас?  
О. Это за ним. Элиас поднял одну руку и слабо помахал девушке. Та тут же сорвалась с места и почти что подбежала к нему — звук её быстрых шагов раздавался эхом по переулку. Оказавшись рядом, она положила ему руку на лоб. Холодная.  
— Ты лихорадишь, — прошептала. В её голосе сожаление и вина.  
Элиас кивнул и поднял слегка расфокусированный взгляд на её лицо. Обеспокоенное, обрамлённое длинными, тщательно уложенными тёмно-русыми волосами. Большой нос и тонкие губы, над правым уголком которых красуются две родинки. Кожа её цвета тёмного сгущенного молока. Её темные глаза искрились, чем — он понял не сразу. Но почти сразу почувствовал, как пространство между ними будто наэлектризовалось, и ему стало легче, свободнее в своём теле, и всё — звук, свет, движение — перестало причинять ему боль. Его стошнило. Он запаниковал, согнулся напополам и тут услышал от девушки тихое:  
— Так и должно быть. Всё хорошо. Ты молодец. Ты молодец.  
И его снова стошнило. И тошнило ещё какое-то время, а девушка всё повторяла и повторяла, что всё в порядке.  
В конце концов, его отпустило. Он выпрямился, весь грязный, потасканный и обнаружил девушку рядом: она с места не сдвинулась. Из её носа текла ручьями кровь, заливая тонкие губы.  
— Ты как? — Он спросил и тут понял, что может нормально говорить. И в целом ему гораздо лучше.  
— Я? — Она опешила и в одно движение стёрла кровь тыльной стороной ладони, оставляя на щеке след, — хлынул новый поток крови, на который она не отреагировала. — Да. Это мелочь. Твоя температура скоро должна упасть. Можешь идти? Прорезь недалеко.  
— Прорезь? — Элиас нахмурился. Так лет тридцать назад называли разрывы в пространстве. — Так ты из Подполья?  
Девушка отступила и распахнула глаза изумлённо, но почти сразу собралась, поджала губы и прошипела:  
— Понятия не имею, что происходит, но если ты хотя бы мысль допустишь о том, чтобы мне навредить, я…  
— Я тоже. Не имею. Но мне приятно, наверное, с тобой познакомиться. Я, судя по всему, Элиас, — он протянул ей руку, — а ты?  
Она настороженно высматривала в его лице намёк на обман, и не нашла. Покосилась на протянутую руку.  
— Амнезия?  
Он кивнул.  
— Пиздец. — Её голос дрогнул. Она неуверенно, с опаской пожала его руку. — Я Мэйв. Твоя подруга, думаю. Надеюсь.  
— Хорошо, Мэйв, — Элиас попытался дружелюбно улыбнуться, и вышло так себе. — Что дальше? В Подполье?  
Она вздохнула.  
— В Подполье. Ко мне.

***

Вышел Брхот из дома ближе к вечеру. Теперь же, к моменту, когда он успел пару часов побродить вокруг одного и того же места, наступила самая настоящая ночь. Брхот несильно расстраивался по этому поводу: в худшем случае ему придётся разве что очень долго голодать; лишиться тела от голода ему не грозило.  
Однако ему стоило бы поторопиться. Он очень не хотел провести в лесу всю следующую неделю: ему и так было, чем заняться.  
Деревья, деревья, деревья. Иногда ещё и кустарники. Брхот шатался от одной поляны к другой. Он успел распугать всех встреченных им животных и птиц и очень надеялся, что не подцепил целую стаю клещей.  
Холодало. Брхот никогда не был так рад тому, что Жльоковы слёзы цветут поздней весной, а не зимой. Он, конечно, от холода физически не особо страдал, но в его родном мире здешнего холода не было как явления — ему было очень неприятно мёрзнуть.  
Он решил сдаться и дождаться рассвета. Было так темно, что он едва видел, куда ступал. Его телу в любом случае нужен был отдых.  
Брхот хотел бы набрать всяких веточек и соорудить костерок как в старые-добрые, но рыскать в траве в таких условиях быстро бы его утомило. Так что он просто остановится у одного из старых, крупных деревьев и лёг спать под его ветвями. Какое-никакое укрытие.  
Звёзды сияли ему отвратительно ярко.

***

Сначала Мэйв хотела вести его за руку, но быстро одернула себя и жестом позвала за собой. Они вышли из переулка и минут десять шли вдоль трассы; Элиас осматривался по сторонам — видел здания в основном, невысокие, этажей пять-семь. Он смутно узнавал этот район, старый, заброшенный после одной из войн прошлого века. Крейск, один из множества городов внутри Города, находящийся с краю, был зоной влияния поставщиков оружия и сети мелких наркодилеров. В голове Элиаса вспыхнуло: ремешок, игла, пузырьки. Учитывая то, в каком состоянии он очнулся, догадаться, что его в этот район привело, было несложно.  
— Давно я на тяжёлых? — Элиас спросил Мэйв негромко, сократив расстояние между ними.  
На её лице мелькнуло странное выражение, которое Элиас не опознал. Когда она ответила, Элиас по голосу понял: ей некомфортно и больно.  
— Ты со мной такими вещами не делился, — тут она свернула за угол одного из зданий, непримечательного, явно необитаемого. Элиас не отставал. — Сколько тебя знаю, был.  
— А..?  
— Год. Примерно.  
Мэйв останавливается, как только огибает здание во второй раз, и показывает Элиасу на зеркало, лежащее в двух шагах от неё.  
— Я предполагала, когда мне ещё было до этого дело, что ты подсел около двух лет назад. Но точно не знаю. Вставай.  
— На зеркало?  
Мэйв кивнула.  
— Мы недавно перешли от артефактов-телепортов обратно к зеркалам. Ну или озёрам, лужам там, но это для извращенцев, я думаю. Артефакты в последнее время стали теряться. Вставай.  
Элиас послушался. Мэйв присела на корточки рядом с зеркалом и что-то начертила на его поверхности пальцем — воздух вокруг них будто сжался, и Элиас почувствовал, как его утягивает вниз, и на мгновение засуетился. Мэйв цокнула языком.  
— Всё в порядке. Не дёргайся. Ты провалишься в туннель — я вслед за тобой прыгну.  
Элиас пробубнил: “Ладно”, — и позволил магии себя утянуть.  
Оказался он в пространстве, по ощущениям близком к искажённой реальности: перспектива тут стиралась, свет был плотнее, цвета — резче. Он знал, что такое туннели — метапространства, соединяющие островки Подполья, рассеянные повсюду, — и у него было чувство дежавю. Что, наверное, логично: если Мэйв и вправду его подруга, он, должно быть, часто в Подполье бывал.  
Мэйв не соврала и вскочила в туннель вслед за ним, появившись бесшумно из одного из искажений, накладывающегося на другое.  
— Пойдём. Только аккуратно — не провались никуда. И вообще, лучше иди за мной след-в-след.  
— Да. Конечно.  
Они огибали искажения, выискивая нужное. Ну, точнее, Мэйв выискивала — Элиас больше по сторонам смотрел. Один раз они прошли мимо какой-то женщины постарше, высокой, собранной, и Мэйв ей помахала. К тому времени кровь на её лице засохла, так что выглядела Мэйв странновато, но женщина ей молча кивнула только. Ещё через пару минут Элиас заприметил вдалеке парочку орков: из-за кристаллов, которые все орки вживляли в свои тела, их было прекрасно видно; вокруг них пульсировала и закручивалась вихрями магия, которой эти кристаллы были наполнены. Элиас присмотрелся к своей спутнице и заметил вокруг её запястья и у её груди такие же завихрения, но куда меньше, малоприметнее. Она, очевидно, носила какие-то амулеты и зачарованные браслеты.  
Она, очевидно, была преступницей. Элиас точно знал: практиковать магию было запрещено, посещать Подполье — тем более. Жить там? Жить там означало, что со своей прошлой жизнью ты распрощался. Но Элиас не чувствовал отторжения или страха и мог только гадать, означает ли это, что и до потери памяти ему было всё равно.  
— Нашла, — вдруг объявила Мэйв и, схватив-таки Элиоса за руку, уверенно потянула его за собой в прорыв. Из-за разницы в росте — Мэйв была чуть ниже среднего, а Элиас ощутимо выше — он споткнулся на месте, но тут же оправился и шагнул за ней.

Напротив Элиоса вдруг выросла часть длинной вереницы зданий — магазинов и жилых домов, — которые будто перетекали одно в другое, выделяясь каждое по отдельности. Они, казалось, были слеплены в разные эпохи по отдельности, и только потом вросли в одно целое, создав чудом уникальную симфонию. Местами входы в эти здания были огорожены небольшими заборчиками. Небо горело звёздами ярче, чем должно, особенно если учитывать, что вся улица была освещена — летающими свечами, дикими огнями, электричеством и неоном. Кто что мог себе позволить.  
Попали они в Подполье из витрины какого-то магазина в центре довольно оживлённой улицы и тут же чуть не врезались в куда-то торопящегося человека. Он на них только фыркнул недовольно, перехватил грозящие выпасть из рук книги и побежал дальше. Звук топота множества ног чуть ли не приводил брусчатку дороги в движение.  
Мэйв отпустила его руку. Элиас удивленно на неё посмотрел.  
— У вас всегда так много людей по ночам разгуливает?  
— Да, естественно — Мэйв ответила, как учитель отвечает на вопрос маленького ребёнка, — ты себе представить не можешь, сколько ингредиентов…  
— Можно найти и сколько ритуалов провести только по ночам. Я… мне кажется, я знаю. Много.  
— Да, — Мэйв нахмурилась, — много. Ладно. Неважно.  
Она развернулась и пошла дальше.  
Элиас старался не отвлекаться на витрины у них на пути и не отставать. Чтобы не потеряться в толпе, он следовал не столько за Мэйв, сколько за её плащом — длинным, переливающимся на свету тёмным серебром. Вскоре Элиасу стало неуютно: казалось, что некоторые в этой толпе смотрят на него и отводят взгляды, когда он смотрит в ответ. Время от времени Мэйв здоровалась с кем-то, кого узнавала. Один из таких её знакомых, парень лет пятнадцати, завидев её, тут же подбежал и, быстро бросив ей: “Привет, Мэйв”, — заглянул в лицо Элиасу и восхищенно ему пискнул:  
— Здравствуйте!  
Элиас опешил.  
— И тебе привет..?  
— Сай, — Мэйв обратилась к парню, — отстань от него. Мы торопимся.  
— Но я только сфоткаться…  
Элиас, заблёванный и помятый, его желания не разделял и хотел было возразить, но не успел:  
— В другой раз, Сай, — Мэйв выдохнула раздражённо.  
Сай уходил от них неохотно. Элиас глянул на Мэйв и увидел, что она фрустрирована. Недовольна. Больше всего Элиаса напрягало в ней то, что он её не понимал, и причины смены её эмоций практически не улавливал.  
— Я что, широко известен? — Он спросил и тут же поймал на себе ещё дюжину взглядов. Ему это не нравилось.  
— Да, — Мэйв кивнула. Элиас ждал продолжения, но поначалу его не последовало — Мэйв возобновила шаг. Только когда её нагнал, она сказала, — Ты популярный певец.  
— Ого, в каком жанре?  
— Я не уверена, — она пожала плечами на ходу, — не разбираюсь. Поп-рок или что-то такое.  
— Ты, получается, не фанатка? — Он хмыкнул.  
— Нет. Мы пришли.  
Она остановилась у одного из домов вереницы, многоэтажного, вычурного, окна в нём переливались разными цветами, отражая при этом многочисленные огни улицы, на маленьких балкончиках в тот момент было человек пять; две дамы, живущие по соседству, через балкончики переговаривались, потягивая чай из зависающих в воздухе зачарованных кружек. Мэйв подошла к входной двери, и Элиас на секунду подумал, что она снова воспользуется магией, но она потянулась к сканеру, установленному у двери и приложила к нему большой палец. Сканер пискнул, и Мэйв потянула на себя дверь и подождала, пока Элиас пройдёт внутрь.  
Жила она на пятом этаже. Табличек с цифрами на дверях не было, зато на большинстве из них красовались нарисованные руны или таблички с надписями на древних языках. Дверь в квартиру Мэйв была полностью изрисована синими и фиолетовыми абстракциями. Подойдя к ней, Мэйв сняла со своей шеи длинный тонкий жгут, на котором висела связка ключей, и некрупным изящным ключом отворила дверь. Элиас краем глаза заметил на свяке пару ключей, покрытых рунами — так вот от чего в туннеле исходила магическая энергия.  
Как только Элиас вслед за ней вошёл в квартиру, Мэйв закрылась изнутри на три замка, затем провела по двери рукой — у её пальцев зажглись и почти сразу потухли искры. Элиас знал, что это означало: зачарование на двери было активировано. Затем Мэйв повесила на стену свой плащ к трём другим плащам, стащила с себя короткие сапоги — Элиас последовал её примеру — и быстро прошла в маленькую ванную напротив входа. Не закрывая за собой дверь, она подошла к раковине и принялась смывать с лица засохшую кровь.  
— Куртку снимай, — Мэйв сказала, оторвавшись на пару секунд от процесса. — И вообще, лучше переоденься. У меня здесь, — она немного развернулась и кивнула в сторону входа в ванную, — у двери стоит корзина для грязного.  
Элиас, поколебавшись, спросил:  
— А сменное есть?  
Мэйв, уже закончившая умываться, обернулась.  
— Да. Сейчас найду. Ещё… душ прими. От тебя несёт немного.  
Она прошла мимо Элиаса на кухню и, завернув вправо, скрылась из вида.  
Элиас зашёл в ванную, после недолгих раздумий прикрыл дверь, вытащил из кармана телефон, стянул с себя куртку — и впервые её осмотрел: кожаная, хорошо сшитая, — и футболку, на которой красовался огромный логотип; Элиас его не узнавал. Джинсы тоже были, судя по всему, брендовые. Элиас бросил всё в корзину и залез под душ, задёрнув предусмотрительно шторку.  
Одежда его размера ждала его у двери, в том числе и нижнее бельё. На кухне — совмещающей в себе, как он теперь увидел, столовую, состоящую из стоящих у окна стола и трёх стульев, — Элиас Мэйв не застал, так что вошёл в гостиную, скрывающуюся за небольшой аркой справа. Здесь он первым делом заметил мигающие белым гирлянды, подвешенные вдоль противоположной от него стены, затем — тумбу под телевизор, на ней портативный DVD проигрыватель, древнюю игровую консоль и сам телевизор с дисководом; всё это выбивалось из современных интерьеров ещё лет сто пятьдесят назад. В другой, дальней от Элиаса, части комнаты, находились ряды полок, заполненные в основном непрозрачными контейнерами и бутылками разных размеров и небольшим количеством явно старых, зачитанных до дыр книг, чистый рабочий стол и дверь, видимо, в спальню.  
Мэйв сидела под окном, рядом с которым находился выход на балкон, на угловом диване. Перед ней стоял кофейный столик, на котором был ноутбук — Мэйв быстро-быстро клацала по клавиатуре. Она была в майке, и теперь Элиас мог заметить множество родинок, рассыпанных по её рукам.  
— Ты живёшь с кем-то? — спросил Элиас, плюхнувшись на край дивана.  
Мэйв оторвалась от ноутбука.  
— Одна. А что?  
— А одежда тогда чья?  
Она отвела взгляд.  
— Бывшего. Всё постирано. Естественно.  
— Ага, — Элиас внимательно проследил за тем, как она несколько раз моргнула, затем быстро взглянула на него и тут же вернулась к ноутбуку, — надеюсь, чем бы ты ни занималась сейчас, это поможет мне решить мою маленькую проблемку.  
— Поможет. Мне нужно договориться о встрече. Мари… может быть очень упрямой.  
— Подозреваю, что эта твоя Мари не докторка. Иначе мы были бы не в Подполье. Ткачиха?  
Мэйв помедлила перед ответом.  
— Да, — она подняла глаза; её пушистые ресницы дрожали, — не поможешь? Подай, пожалуйста, защитный амулет. На средней полке, — она запястьем махнула в направлении дальнего конца комнаты.  
Элиас встал с дивана и подошёл к полкам. Искал он недолго: все амулеты были собраны в одном месте. Среди них он в считанные секунды отыскал тот, на котором была выгравирована руна защиты. Когда он подал амулет Мэйв, та с секунду просто смотрела на его протянутую руку, потом сказала:  
— Знаешь, лучше на себя надень. Может, пригодится.  
Элиас пожал плечами и набросил амулет на шею. Мэйв в последний раз набрала что-то на клавиатуре и улыбнулась — впервые за эту ночь.  
— Да! Согласилась. На вечер, правда. Придётся ждать. Надеюсь, ты не против.  
— Ждать так ждать, — Элиас был против, конечно, но выбора у него, считай, не было. — Может, тогда хоть… ну, не знаю, поговорим? Желательно о моём прошлом. Это было бы вообще прекрасно, спасибо.  
Мэйв смущенно опустила взгляд.  
— Конечно. Прости, я просто… я не умею справляться с такими ситуациями, поэтому… Да.  
Элиас сел на диван, на этот раз близко к Мэйв.  
— Я мало что могу рассказать. О личном ты разговаривать не любил.  
— Хорошо. Сколько мне, откуда я, кто родители?  
— Тебе двадцать два — на два года старше меня. Ты родился в Нельсбурге, насколько знаю. Об отце я ни разу не слышала, а твою мать я видела лишь однажды, и я ей очень не понравилась, так что… Она, кажется, судья. Или что-то такое.  
— Я вас знакомил, получается?  
— Нет, — Мэйв хмыкнула, — мы просто в какой-то момент пересеклись у тебя в квартире.  
— И что ей не понравилось?  
— Ну, это тебе у неё спрашивать надо.  
Элиас задумался.  
— Думаешь, стоит ей позвонить? Или ещё кому-нибудь? Дать знать, что я жив хотя бы.  
— Ей — вряд ли. Вы с ней в довольно прохладных отношениях, если ты, конечно, мне об этом не врал.  
— А мог?  
— Да, — она почти прошептала, а затем её голос набрал силу, — ей не стоит. Твоему менеджеру… как там его зовут? Кент? Кларк? Не помню. Вот ему стоило бы, да.  
— И? Всё?  
Мэйв задумалась.  
— Думаю, да.  
Вот оно как. Интересно. Элиас достал телефон и протянул его Мэйв.  
— Я не помню пароль.  
Она взяла его в руки.  
— Ну, если ты его не менял… — она быстро набрала какую-то комбинацию, и телефон разблокировался, — да. Вот, — отдала телефон обратно. — Только, знаешь, может прямо сейчас звонить не стоит? Он спит, скорее всего.  
— Я хочу с этим разобраться сейчас, — Элиас покачал головой.  
Поток оповещений очень сильно снизился. Элиас открыл мессенджер: вверху была парочка групповых чатов, и вот в них количество прочитанных было огромным; дальше шли личные переписки, там было всего пять непрочитанных, два — от Мэйв: “Опаздываешь”, “Ты где?”, — два от каких-то девушек: “ок, я тогда Кензи напишу”, “Спасибо за билеты, родной.”, — и одно от мужчины по имени Кензи: “Позвони мне, как будешь в сознании.”  
— Кензи — мой менеджер?  
— Да, точно, Кензи. Он.  
— Что мне ему сказать? Он хочет о чём-то поговорить.  
— Да просто скажи, что исчезнешь на пару дней, — Мэйв пожала плечами, — он всегда чего-то хочет. Это его работа. Ты часто пропадаешь, в этот раз хоть предупредишь — он будет счастлив. Если, конечно, возьмёт трубку в три часа ночи.  
Элиас нажал на кнопку вызова. Кензи ответил почти сразу.  
— Я же написал: “как будешь в сознании”. Я имел в виду в трезвом.  
— Прости? — Мэйв, услышав это, покачала головой. — Я трезв, в смысле.  
— Так ты решил всё-таки ехать к Мэйв, получается?  
— Да. Получается. Слушай, я на пару дней исчезну, извини, что так вышло. Если что, я потом напишу.  
— Куда?..  
Элиас сбросил. И неожиданно для себя зевнул. Мэйв тут же поднялась на ноги.  
— Я постелю тебе на диване. Утром-днём, если хочешь, расскажу ещё что-нибудь. Тебе надо поспать в любом случае.  
Телефон загорелся: Кензи звонил. Элиас нажал на кнопку блокировки и подождал, пока телефон не выключится.  
— Спасибо, Мэйв.  
Она слабо улыбнулась и одними губами прошептала: “Не за что”, — и направилась в спальню за постельным бельём.

***

Утром Брхот отыскал ягоды. Он не знал, были ли они ядовитыми, но ему было всё равно: не привыкать, он травил каждое своё тело. Иногда по несколько раз в день. Брхот закинул небольшую кучку себе в рот и почти сразу выплюнул. Кислятина.  
В этот раз его похождения были куда успешнее: он ходил теперь не кругами, а вполне в конкретном направлении. Брхот шёл вперёд. Куда? Он ещё не знал. Но в конце концов он узнает. Признавать свою затею глупой он не торопился.  
Его уверенность не поколебал даже надвигающийся вечер. Потраченный впустую день тоже был делом привычным. Брхот даже начал считать такие дни веку на четвёртом своего существования вдали от дома. Прекратил он это делать на шестом.  
Вечером он наткнулся на прекрасную белочку. Он подустал от ходьбы и решил издалека за ней понаблюдать. В середине невероятно увлекательного процесса он услышал робкое:  
— Привет?  
В нём взыграло желание отыграть одичавшего человека и притвориться, что он разучился говорить за долгие годы бродяжничества, но он подавил его, как только увидел, кто к нему обращается.  
Довольно высоко на ветке сидела, легко болтая ногами, человекоподобная фигура. Голос её был высоким и доносился из-за самой примечательной части гардероба этой фигуры: деревянной маски, прикрывающей полностью лицо. Маска была раскрашена в несколько слоёв: на красный нанесены одни за другими прямые и изгибающиеся полосы, создавая странный хаотичный паттерн. За маской были расположены уши, относительно длинные и заострённые, того же тёмного серо-синего цвета, что и руки-ноги, выглядывающие из мешковатой одежды, подхваченной местами вручную сплетёнными верёвками. Фигура резко склонила голову к правому плечу — тёмные волосы, ровно остриженные как раз по плечи, последовали за этим движением.  
За всю свою, бесспорно, долгую жизнь, Брхот никого подобного не видел. Но он и в лесах бывал нечасто, и не думал никогда, что знает обо всех существующих расах. Он спросил тупо:  
— Ты кто?  
Фигура глухо рассмеялась и ловко спрыгнула на землю, оказавшись вдруг в трёх шагах от Брхота.  
— Я — это я, а ты-то кто? Ты забавный.  
— Да ну? Ты мне белку спугнул, между прочим. Или спугнула. Очень красивую, между прочим.  
— Я ей передам, как увижу, — фигура, назвавшаяся собой, хмыкнула и хлопнула в ладоши.  
— Это всё очень мило, конечно, но ты не подскажешь, где я вообще?  
— Как где, — фигура искренне удивилась, — в лесу.  
— Чудненько. В какой стороне отсюда полянка с Жльоковыми слезами? Я там кое-что оставил.  
— Какая из?  
— Их несколько? Чудно! Чудно. Та, что ближе всех к Одилерду, полагаю.  
— Примерно в той же, в какой я живу, — фигура в маске восторженно заявила.  
— И в какой же стороне ты живёшь?  
Фигура слегка подпрыгнула и радостно пропищала почти:  
— Хочешь посмотреть? У меня ещё ни разу не было гостей! Ну, почти. У меня есть травяной чай, а ещё я сегодня на ужин готовлю грибы! Хочешь?  
Брхот не был бы собой, если бы, пожав плечами, не согласился.

***

Элиас проснулся под тихую ругань. Мэйв сидела за рабочим столом, склонив вниз голову, из-за чего из-под высокого хвоста выглядывала небольшая татуировка высоко на шее. Она обеспокоенно, рваными движениями вычерчивала что-то руками по столу. Элиас почувствовал сдвиг в воздухе — Мэйв замерла.  
— Получилось? — Элиас приподнялся. Его голос отдавал хрипотцой.  
Мэйв выдохнула.  
— Нет.  
Она выбросила амулет, над которым работала, в большой контейнер у её ног, тут же его закрыла и обернулась. Она выглядела уставшей, её уличная одежда сменилась на домашнюю — другую майку и лёгкие шорты.  
— Давно не спишь? — Элиас вылез из-под одеяла, встал и потянулся, заглянув в окно: было уже за полдень.  
— Часа полтора, думаю.  
— Сложное было зачарование?  
— Было бы, — Мэйв поднялась на ноги и несильно пнула контейнер, отправив его под стол, — было бы сложное, да. Поисковое. Я на него лучшую базу потратила. Ладно. Ты как? Есть хочешь?  
— Хорошо. Хочу. Если можно.  
Мэйв кивнула и направилась на кухню. Оттуда крикнула:  
— Не трогай, пожалуйста, ничего на полках!  
Элиас и не собирался, в общем-то. Его больше интересовала старая техника: при виде её на него почему-то накатывала волна ностальгии. Он подошёл к телевизору — ламповому — и включил его; по экрану пошла рябь. Неудивительно: вряд ли хотя бы один канал вёл сейчас трансляцию, тем более в Подполье. Элиас его выключил, присел на корточки и открыл дверцу в тумбе — увидел небольшой виниловый проигрыватель и пластинки к нему. Тут в его голове пронеслось, как вспышка, приятное воспоминание.  
У него тоже был такой? Почему ему кажется, что был?  
— Мэйв?  
Она высунулась из арочного проёма.  
— Да?  
— У меня есть винил? Мне кажется, я помню винил.  
Мэйв неуверенно покачала головой.  
— У тебя его нет. Ты его ненавидел. Поэтому, собственно, он у меня и лежит там.  
— Странно.  
— Наверное? Еду я уже почти разогрела, чайник поставила, иди есть — сказав это, Мэйв вернулась на кухню.  
На простеньком столе стояла еда на вынос из какого-то экзотического ресторанчика и прозрачный пластмассовый чайничек с водой. Мэйв выключила плиту.  
— Чай? Кофе?  
Элиас поморщился.  
— Ни то, ни другое. Но за предложение спасибо. И за еду.  
Элиас сел за стол и принялся есть неспешно: он очень не хотел спровоцировать рвоту. Мэйв поставила на стол две кружки и налила в свою кипяток, затем бросила туда растворимый кофе.  
— Ты всегда так питаешься? — Элиас спросил, распробовав блюдо. Ему не особо понравилось.  
— Нет. Только когда ко мне кто-то приходит, — она пожала плечами и села есть.  
— Судя по тому, сколько людей ты тут знаешь, приходят к тебе часто?  
— То, что я их знаю, не значит, что они мне все нравятся, — ответила она просто.

Мэйв настояла на том, чтобы помыть посуду самой.  
— ... ты переехал в центр после успеха второго альбома, — она отвечала на его вопросы ровно, терпеливо, не отрываясь от уборки.  
— А с тобой мы как встретились?  
Мэйв хмыкнула.  
— Вы с тогдашними твоими друзьями нажрались, и ты решил с ними поспорить, что — как самый настоящий преступник, бунтарь — достанешь до конца ночи магический артефакт. А из всех зачарователей, так уж вышло, меня проще всего отыскать… было. До той ночи. Ну, в общем, у тебя почти получилось. Ты вырубился у меня под дверью. Утром я на тебя наткнулась, быстро привела в сознание и продала кольцо-пустышку за бесценок.  
— И где оно теперь?  
— Кто знает…Подозреваю, что ты его потерял.  
Она задумалась на мгновение, а потом продолжила:  
— Через пару дней ты заявился ко мне вечером с претензией, что кольцо проклято. Я прямо сказала, что оно — кусок железа просто-напросто. Ты тогда рассмеялся и попросил мой номер. С тех пор общаемся. Как-то так.  
— Общаемся? Переписываемся, в смысле? Время от времени вместе по клубам ходим? Что?  
— Ну, поначалу, да. Ты часто меня отсюда куда-то вытаскивал, особенно часто — на свои концерты. Но мы больше времени проводили у тебя или у меня. Мне… было сложно с тобой на публике. Смотреть вместе сериалы и играть с Чешкой нам — мне, по крайней мере, — нравилось больше.  
— Чешка?  
— Хамелеон. Ты мне его притащил однажды. Заявил, что ведьма без странного животного — не ведьма вовсе. Почти сразу, как передал его мне в руки, отрубился. Чешка у меня в спальне, можешь навестить его, если хочешь.  
Элиас задумчиво на неё посмотрел.  
— Это… Прости, но это всё очень странно. Я слушаю об этом обо всём, о тебе, о друзьях и матери и не чувствую ничего, — Элиас поёжился.  
Он почти добавил: “чёртов проигрыватель мне знакомее”, — но одёрнул себя. Он не хотел её ранить.  
Мэйв к тому моменту закончила убираться и теперь смотрела в его глаза. Неотрывно.  
— Мне жаль. Мы во всём разберёмся, обещаю, — она выглянула в окно. — Скоро уже, кстати, пойдём. Через час плюс-минус. Я твои вещи ещё перед сном постирала. Они должны уже высохнуть.  
— Так быстро?  
— В этом доме каждая мало-мальски нужная бытовая вещь зачарована. Этим я занялась в первую очередь, как только научилась накладывать самые простенькие зачарования.  
Они задержались у Мэйв чуть дольше, часа на два. Мэйв дала Элиасу ноутбук; тот листал новости и смутно некоторые события узнавал, но на этом всё. Сама Мэйв в основном читала и изредка спрашивала Элиаса о его самочувствии.  
Перед выходом она отдала Элиасу один из своих плащей, простенький, чёрного цвета.  
— Будет куда проще, если тебя не будут узнавать на каждом углу.  
Элиас кивнул и накинул на себя капюшон. В подъезде им встретилась одна из вчерашних дам с балкончиков и демонстративно их с Мэйв проигнорировала. Элиас решил вопросов не задавать.  
Они почти сразу свернули с главной улицы в переулки и дворы. Чем глубже они погружались в район, утыканный комплексами из жилых домов, магазинов и всевозможных мелких контор, тем меньше встречали народа. Мэйв ориентировалась здесь превосходно.  
Вела она его в узкое пространство между двумя невысокими домами, в котором была расположена пожарная лестница. Мэйв быстро взлетела по ступенькам на третий этаж — Элиас за ней — и заколотила в дверь. Она не прекращала тарабанить, пока дверь не открылась. За ней — бледная женщина лет тридцати, кожа на её тонком лице просвечивала сетку переливающихся светом вен, глаза и волосы её были белыми, ослепительными. В ней явно текла кровь духов или, что вероятнее, элементалей.  
Изнутри помещения разносилась музыка.  
— Проходите, быстро, — Элиас практически ожидал, что голос женщины будет слишком высоким, интонации прыгающими, но она говорила бесцветно. Отрешённо.  
Помещение оказалось квартирой, уставленным чем попало: горы подушек, пуфы, три столика в ряд, на которых были разбросаны хаотично книги. Столь же хаотично были подвешены разные растения. Музыка тут играла, пожалуй, слишком громко. Это был какой-то лютый психодел с тяжёлыми басами. Женщина — видимо, та самая Мари, — пройдя в комнату, уменьшила громкость. На ней было длинное серое платье свободного кроя, которое терялось на ней из-за плохой освещённости фона — комнаты.  
— Спасибо, что выкроила время, — Мэйв подала голос, подходя к стене, разрисованной цветами.  
— Время не выкроить, — Мари ответила ей дружелюбно, но слегка снисходительно. Затем вцепилась взглядом в Элиаса. — Присаживайся, мальчик, куда хочешь. На пол только, пожалуй, не надо. Чего только в пыли не найдёшь.  
Элиас решил остановиться на одном из пуфов. Мэйв тем временем присела на подоконник.  
Мари достала из огромного стеллажа, прилегающего к одной из стен, маленькую склянку — одну из тысячи подобных, — подошла — подплыла — к Элиасу и протянула ему.  
— Выпей. Мне проще будет. Яснее.  
Элиас покосился на Мэйв, та кивнула, и он в три глотка выпил содержимое склянки. Почти сразу ему стало тяжелее думать: Элиас будто вяз в самой простой мыслишке. Цвета и звуки перестали иметь смысл, и он закрылся в себе. Его отрезало от реальности — он был не против.  
Он не почувствовал ничего.  
Первое, что Элиас услышал, как только смог слышать:  
— Нет.  
Мэйв встрепенулась неподалёку.  
— То есть?  
Элиас открыл глаза. В шагах двух от него стояла и качала головой Мари, явно разочарованная.  
— Твоего Элиаса там больше нет.  
— Хорошо! — Мэйв дёрнулась, выкрикнула почти сразу, и Элиасу — или тому, кем бы он ни был — не нужно было видеть её лицо, чтобы знать, что в глазах у неё застыли слёзы. — Где он? Ты же видела. В его теле кто-то ещё, правильно? Значит, он…  
— Нет, — Мари подняла на неё холодный взгляд. — Его нить оборвалась прошлой ночью.  
Мэйв застыла на месте. Медленно, как загнанное животное, она начала отступать шаг за шагом к выходу, переводя испуганный, раненый взгляд с Мари на того, кто ещё недавно звал себя Элиасом. Она выскочила на улицу, хлопнув дверью.  
Мари смотрела ей вслед до тех пор, пока не-Элиас не кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
— Получается, это не моё тело?  
— Так, — Мари кивнула.  
— А Элиас — настоящий Элиас — мёртв?  
— Так.  
— А моя амнезия?..  
— Ты вовсе не мальчик, — Мари улыбнулась ему, в её глазах блеснул и тут же потух восторг, — я видела лишь фрагмент твоей самой недавней жизни. Твоё полотно от тебя ускользает с каждой новой. Ты не должен существовать… так. Вот в чём проблема.  
— Я не буду притворяться, что понял, — не-Элиас вздохнул, — скажите, если знаете, что мне делать, чтобы вернуть память.  
Мари думала несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить:  
— Ближе всего будет последняя твоя жизнь. Кто-то умер неподалёку от бедного Элиаса ночью: одна душа — одно тело. Там и ищи. А ещё, будь добр, уходи. У меня гости на пороге — на настоящем — и, мне кажется, тебе не хотелось бы с ними встретиться. 

Мэйв стояла на лестничном пролёте этажом ниже, оперевшись на перегородку, и курила. Когда не-Элиас к ней спустился, она не отреагировала. Покрасневший нос и глаза выдавали, что она плакала. Ему очень захотелось в этот момент положить ей руку на плечо в надежде успокоить, но тут в его голове эхом пронёсся недавний надлом в её голосе, и он не решился. Вместо этого он просто встал рядом.  
— И давно ты знала? — Он спросил тихо.  
— Я не знала, — она прервалась, чтобы сделать затяжку, — догадывалась. Манера речи, поведение — ладно. Может, у тебя амнезия такая. Мне откуда знать, может ты таким был лет пять назад? Неоткуда. Но, — ещё раз затянулась-выдохнула, — Элиас ни черта не знал о магии. Ткачи, ритуалы? Для него — пустой звук. Различить руну общей защиты и руну усиления он бы в жизни не смог. А ещё, — она затянулась в последний раз, выдохнула дым и бросила вниз бычок, — он левша.  
Повисло молчание. Не-Элиас его прервал только секунд через двадцать, прошептав:  
— Мне жаль.  
— Возможно, — Мэйв повернула голову и встретилась с ним взглядом. В её глазах не боль — ярость. — Возможно, нет. Возможно, ты занял его тело намеренно, как тебе такой расклад? Какова тогда вероятность, что его убил ты? Нет, не говори ничего. Я верю, что ты не помнишь. Правда. Только это неважно.  
— И что теперь?  
— Теперь я собираюсь выяснить, что произошло. И даже не думай от меня что-то утаивать.  
— Я тебе не враг, Мэйв.  
— Это мы ещё посмотрим. Ну так, что узнал? Мари, как все ткачи, эксцентрична, но я ей доверяю.  
— Честно? Какой-то бред. Но я так понял, что там, где Элиас… — Он осёкся. Мэйв промолчала. — Где-то там умер кто-то ещё. Я, видимо. Ну, то есть, не я, но…  
— Я поняла, — она поморщилась. — Значит, обратно в “Закат”. Ненавижу эту дыру.


	2. Это будет моим ответом.

Отчего-то не-Элиас чувствовал облегчение от мысли, что эта жизнь — хаотичная, публичная, разбитая на кусочки, — принадлежала не ему. Что исколотые локти, мешки под глазами, искусанные ногти, крашеные в платину волосы оплаченный брендами гардероб — всё это не его.  
Пока Мэйв петляла в поисках прорези, не-Элиас достал не свой телефон и включил его, а оповещения заранее отключил, чтобы в них не потонуть.  
— Можно я почитаю его переписки? Я хочу узнать, был ли с ним кто-то тогда, — он старался звучать мягко. Мэйв в ответ безучастно продиктовала ему пароль.  
К этому времени количество непрочитанных сообщений в групповых чатах перевалило в сумме за тысячу. Не-Элиас быстро их пролистал. Люди в одном обсуждали предстоящую вечеринку, которую, судя по всему, частично организовывали; в другом — одежду знаменитостей на какой-то недавно прошедшей церемонии. В первом чате он заметил девушку, которая написала ему, что свяжется потом с Кензи, и он зашёл в диалог с ней: прошлым вечером она просила Элиаса об услуге, хотела связаться с его звукозаписывающей студией — Элиас ей ответил: “думаешь я знаю там кого-то лол? спроси кензи. сейчас кину номер”, — что он и сделал. Другая девушка, та, что благодарила за билеты, писала ему вчера только об этом. В переписке с Кензи были только его “Позвони” в разных вариациях.  
Из всех переписок единственной по-настоящему личной была переписка с Мэйв. Не-Элиас пролистал дня на три назад — просто из любопытства — увидел первым делом её фотографии. Она улыбалась. На её плече сидел, видимо, Чешка. Элиас ей в ответ скинул идиотский мем. Они немного поговорили о новой песне Элиаса, незаконченной, а затем он пропал. Потом он отвечал ей сухо: “да ок”, “занят потом позвоню”, “классно”, “прикольно”. Весь вчерашний день состоял исключительно из сообщений Мэйв, каждое с разрывом в час-два: “Утро”, “Как запись?”, “Видел новый фильм по Нескончаемой саге?”, “Хочешь, в пятницу вместе посмотрим?”, “Встреча ещё в силе же?”. А за ними не принятый Элиасом звонок и практически одно за другим отправленное:  
“Элиас, колдуйся! Давай, хватит игнорить.”, “Элиас?”, “Элиас, ты как?”, “Элиас”, “Элиас, ответь”, “Опаздываешь”, “Ты где?”  
Не-Элиас закрыл переписку. Он пожалел, что в неё полез.  
— Ничего, — он грустно объявил.  
Мэйв, обратив на него внимание, неуверенно предложила:  
— Попробуй посмотреть в Крейсере.  
Элиас нашёл иконку, только когда ввёл название в поиск. Это был ещё один мессенджер, но визуально куда проще. Здесь было порядка десяти контактов, и все безымянные и без фотографий. Элиас открыл верхний диалог, там было одно непрочитанное: “ты мне всё ещё должен”, — а до этого только адреса и цифры, последние из которых были отравлены недели три назад.  
Сразу под этой перепиской была единственная, что обновлялась вчера. Элиас написал часов в шесть вечера: “сегодня. я доплачу”, — ему ответили: “ещё двадцатку тогда накинешь. Закат. я к двенадцати подкачу”  
— Нашёл, — не-Элиас протянул телефон Мэйв. Та поколебалась, но всё-таки взяла. Её руки дрожали. Она, сбавив немного шаг, начала что-то быстро печатать.  
— Что ты делаешь? — не-Элиас заглянул в телефон. Мэйв написала: “через пару часов там же”, — ей почти сразу в ответ прилетело: “какого хера? опять? я тебе что, товар из воздуха беру?”, — на лице Мэйв мелькнуло отвращение. Она набрала: “да или нет?”, — и ей ответили: “ок, выдвигаюсь. с тебя двести. если денег не будет, я натравлю на тебя клиента, которого кинула из-за тебя, так и знай, блять”  
Мэйв выдохнула. Не-Элиас вопрошающе на неё посмотрел.  
— А её угроза тебя не беспокоит? Уверена, что хочешь в это ввязываться? Есть вероятность, что она вообще ничего не знает.  
Мэйв перевела тяжёлый взгляд на его лицо, заглянула в глаза и положила телефон Элиаса к себе в карман джинс.  
— Я отыщу каждого, кто виноват в том, что Элиас умер. — Она начала яростно выплёвывать слова. — От передоза. В ебучем переулке, — она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, успокаиваясь. — Сейчас или потом — это вопрос времени.  
Он ей верил.

Мэйв ориентировалась по карте, загруженной в её телефон. Не-Элиас слышал, видимо, где-то о таких. На них были отмечены прорези и телепорты. Такие карты обновлялись всегда, когда Подполье смещалось: каждый раз, когда жители слышали о надвигающемся налёте, им приходилось в спешке запечатывать существующие туннели и создавать новые, ведущие, в основном, в тупики. Функционирующая сеть туннелей появлялась только через пару месяцев. Судя по всему, последний налёт произошёл не так давно: Мэйв то и дело подбегала к зеркалам и витринам, только чтобы разочарованно искать следующую — рабочую — прорезь.  
Нашла она её, когда начало серьёзно темнеть. На стене одного из зданий висело широкое зеркало, и когда Мэйв с Элиасом к нему подошли, из него выскочил гном, недовольный, спотыкающийся о себя же и ругающийся себе под нос. Он посмотрел на Мэйв растерянно и пробурчал:  
— Перекрёстная аллея. Где?  
Мэйв чуть нагнулась, чтобы показать ему карту и объяснить по ней, как пройти. Гном не стал её благодарить, только крякнул что-то неразборчивое и помчался по своим делам.  
В туннеле на этот раз они провели очень мало времени: Мэйв почти сразу нашла нужную прорезь, и их с не-Элиасом по очереди вытянуло на поверхность зеркала позади заброшенного дома.  
“Закат” уже кипел жизнью. У его входа скопилась небольшая очередь, но Мэйв, схватив не-Элиаса за руку и прошептав угрюмо: “Подыгрывай”, — пошла напрямую к охраннику, высокому плотному человеку за сорок. Тот, разглядев лицо не-Элиаса под капюшоном, легко ему улыбнулся.  
— Совсем зачастил, ха? — Затем он перевёл взгляд на Мэйв и заметил, как она напряжена. — Всё в порядке?  
— В полном, — не-Элиас кивнул, — пропустишь?  
Охранник пожал плечами и дал им пройти.  
— Как часто он тут бывал? — Не-Элиас спросил Мэйв, как только пересёк порог.  
— Слишком часто.  
Внутри было тесно, приторно-мутно и шумно: играла какая-то пародия на техно. С каждой секундой не-Элиас убеждался, что современная электронная музыка ему не нравится ни капли. Люди и нелюди в основном оккупировали редкие столики и диванчики. Танцпол был полупуст. Мэйв выглядела — впервые — абсолютно потерянной, и потому не-Элиас взял на себя инициативу и направился к барной стойке. За ней стоял орк, довольно щуплый по их стандартам, но высокий и практически полностью забитый татуировками. Он подавал напитки шустро, сосредоточенно, так что не-Элиасу было даже немного неловко его отвлекать. Мэйв расположилась неподалёку, вжавшись в небольшое укромное углубление в стене, чтобы слышать разговор и иметь при этом возможность осматривать посетителей.  
— Хэй, — не-Элиас, помня о том, что Элиас тут часто светился, решил обращаться к орку на “ты”, — у меня тут вопрос есть, не поможешь?  
Бармен обратил на него внимание, как только передал очередной коктейль.  
— Да, Элиас, что такое? Только давай быстрее.  
— Слышал о том, что тут вчера кто-то помер?  
— Секунду, — он принял заказ от человека и начал смешивать, — тут? Прямо тут, в смысле? В “Закате”? Не было такого. По крайней мере, вчера.  
— Нет, рядом с клубом.  
Орк посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
— В Крейске каждую ночь сотнями мрут. Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Ты это к чему вообще?  
— Да так, новое хобби у меня: веду некрологи.  
Бармен хохотнул. Он как раз закончил напиток и начал готовить следующий.  
— Ну, если это тебе что-то даст, Калла вчера, когда уходила, видела копов. Она говорила, что их тачки притормозили на соседней улице. Может, они склад с оружием в кои-то веки вскрыли, а может и тело нашли.  
Да. Сирена, прорезавшая ночь. От одного воспоминания не-Элиасу подурнело.  
— Калла не знает случайно, кто их вызвал?  
— Сомневаюсь.  
— Ладно. Спасибо.  
— Да не за что, — бармен ухмыльнулся, — заказывать будешь?  
Не-Элиас покачал головой, и, прежде чем отошёл к Мэйв, успел заметить, как у бармена брови поползли вверх.  
Мэйв тихо поведала, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другого, не задерживаясь ни на ком из толпы:  
— Она здесь. Я её узнала: Элиас часто покупал у неё. Она ждала, пока ты не закончишь разговаривать.  
— А сейчас?  
Мэйв на секунду перевела взгляд, и тут же вернулась к осмотру остальных.  
— Сейчас подойдёт. Она меня узнала и не боится, — она хмыкнула.  
“А стоило бы”? Не-Элиас почти спросил, но он знал и так.  
Из толпы выделилась девушка, человек. Молодая, её лицо — круглое и приятное — было покрыто макияжем, сама она — облегающей одеждой. Она приблизилась неохотно и недовольно поджала губы.  
— Предупреждай в следующий раз о подружке.  
Не-Элиас ожидал, что Мэйв вступит в разговор, но она молчала. Она была вся напряжена, собрана, она — оружие, готовое выстрелить. Не-Элиас просто надеялся, что этого не случится.  
— Обязательно, — он обратился к девушке. — Только у меня к тебе парочка вопросов, и…  
Как только девушка это услышала, её глаза блеснули, она, явно встревоженная, отступила.  
— Ещё шаг, — произнесла Мэйв, тихо, но властно, — и я вскрою каждый маленький шрамик на твоём теле. Второй — я начну дробить твои кости. По одной. Ты знаешь, Ханна, я могу.  
Ханна с ужасом переводила взгляд с не-Элиаса на Мэйв и обратно. Осознав, что это не шутка, она прикусила губу и с вызовом глянула на не-Элиаса.  
— Во что ты, блять, меня втягиваешь? После подобной хуйни только попробуй мне ещё раз написать…  
— Не напишу, не волнуйся, — не-Элиас сказал примирительно, — ответь на вопросы, и больше нас не увидишь.  
Ханна молчала, смотря на них с ненавистью.  
— Вчера, — он начал, — мы с тобой встретились тут, так?  
— Да.  
— Я был один?  
— Не помнишь? Один. Ушёл, по крайней мере.  
— Ушёл?  
— Не помнишь, ясно. Да, милый, как только я отдала тебе товар, ты пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и направился на выход.  
— Во сколько это было?  
— Я приехала, как обещала, в двенадцать. Плюс-минус.  
Не-Элиас обернулся к Мэйв.  
— Во сколько ты позвонила?  
— Двенадцать десять.  
— Значит, он… — Не-Элиас осёкся, вспомнив о Ханне, — я пошёл сразу в переулок.  
— И что ты делала потом? — Мэйв задала вопрос. Она смотрела на Ханну не мигая.  
— Встретилась с другом и поехала домой. Это допрос? Мне нужно алиби?  
— Что ты ему дала? Сколько? — Голос Мэйв начал дрожать. Не-Элиасу это всё очень не нравилось.  
Ханна закатила глаза.  
— То же, что и всегда, Мэйв. Тебе ли не знать. Два пузырька. Пиздец, к чему это всё вообще? У вас что, какие-то очередные проблемы? Так вот, я вам скажу, я к ним никакого отношения не имею. Поехавшие. Знаешь, Элиас, я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты с ней до сих пор нянчишься вообще…  
Не-Элиас почувствовал, как сгущается воздух. Секунда — Ханна прекратила говорить и схватилась за горло. Не-Элиас обернулся. Мэйв нашёптывала слова заклинания, и её глаза начали наливаться кровью. Не-Элиас не думал: он ударил Мэйв в живот, не со всей силы, но ощутимо, и, когда та, резко выдохнув, согнулась — прервала заклинание — улышал дикую ругань. Ханна кричала. Мэйв выпрямилась, и не-Элиас сказал ей, пока та не успела ещё что-нибудь натворить:  
— Нет.  
И столько силы было в его голосе, столько непоколебимости, столько могущества. Он говорил не как запертый в чужом теле, не как потерянный и полностью зависящий от желаний девчонки-колдуньи не-её-друг.  
Говорил Он. Его звали Астр.  
И Мэйв его услышала. Она сжала губы в тонкую-тонкую полоску, прищурила глаза. Она ненавидела его в этот момент как никогда раньше. Но она его услышала.  
Вокруг начали появляться люди-нелюди, пытаясь понять, кто кричит и зачем. Не-Элиас взял — аккуратно — Мэйв за руку и потащил на выход. Она не сопротивлялась.

***

Жила таинственная фигура в небольшой с первого взгляда землянке. Только когда дверцу в это убежище перед ним распахнули, Брхот увидел, что внутри оно гораздо больше, чем кажется снаружи.  
Фигура начала деловито носиться по комнате, убирая со столов и небольшого количества стульев всякие мелочи: засушенные травы, глиняные баночки, различных размеров камушки. Вся мебель была искусно вырезана. На полу был один коврик, сплетённый, видимо, из плотных жгутов травы.  
Одна из стен была полностью увешана масками, подобными той, что была на фигуре. Они были разных цветов и форм. Брхот подошёл поближе, и фигура тут же к нему подлетела с другого конца комнаты:  
— Как тебе? Нравится? Скажи, что нравится, даже если не нравится. Иначе мне придётся тебя убить.  
— Мне очень нравится, как радостно ты это произносишь.  
— Ну так, а маски? Нравятся?  
Брхот их внимательно осмотрел. Некоторые дизайны были совсем простенькими, другие — очень проработанными. Он покосился на ждущую ответа фигуру.  
— Если ты вдруг окажешься членом секты и захочешь принести меня в жертву своим богам — не выйдет. Я бессмертный. А маски замечательные. Твоя работа?  
— Бессмертный? Ого. Впечатляет. Да, спасибо, большинство и правда были мной сделаны!  
Брхот смотрел, как фигура в маске, удовлетворённая ответом, довольно насвистывая, подошла к полочкам и взяла с них чайник с одной из баночек.  
Чайник она подогревала на костре снаружи. Там же на огонь фигура поставила котелок с грибной похлёбкой и усердно её помешивала время от времени.  
Чай оказался вкусным, похлёбка — не очень, но Брхот похвалил и то, и другое. В конце их маленького ужина на двоих, на котором они обсуждали, в основном, белок и ягоды, Брхот поблагодарил фигуру в маске и уже собирался уходить в подсказанном ею направлении, когда она вдруг выдала: “А! Подожди!”, — и удалилась в свою землянку. Вернулась она с одной из масок в руках, одной из тех, у которых был совсем простенький дизайн. Она была фиолетовой с жёлтыми изгибами, подчёркивающими скулы и губы.  
— Держи. Пожалуйста. Не благодари, — фигура в маске хохотнула, — если наденешь, обдуришь на день-два местных духов и зверьё. Примут за наших, авось и не заплутаешь больше: подскажут, помогут. Ты только, как выйдешь из леса, её сними. Нечего там в моём разгуливать.  
— Спасибо-спасибо. Было приятно познакомиться и всё такое. Я вряд ли тут ещё окажусь, но как только — постараюсь потеряться где-нибудь в этой области, не в другой. Пока-пока!  
Фигура долго ещё смотрела ему вслед.

***

— Моё имя — Астр, — он объявил, когда они отошли от “Заката” на приличное расстояние.  
Руку он её уже не держал. Мэйв бездумно плелась за ним, прижав руки к груди. Они не обсуждали случившееся: не было нужды. Астру было её жаль, но он не хотел её жалеть. Она была выше жалости — так он считал.  
Астр шёл в направлении, куда, как он помнил, поехала машина полицейских прошлой ночью.  
Услышав его слова, Мэйв встрепенулась.  
— Ты вспомнил? Может, ещё что-нибудь?  
— Нет, только имя. Но имя важно. Я чувствую себя собой. Хотя бы частично.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — она протянула уныло. Ну, попытку Астр оценил.  
— В его смерти, — Астр начал осторожно, заворачивая за угол, — нет никакой тайны или загадки. Мне жаль.  
Мэйв поёжилась.  
— Ты прав. Мне тоже.  
— Ты можешь уйти, знаешь? Даже если я каким-то образом спланировал его смерть, я, вспомнив об этом, тебе бы не сказал. Но я не думаю, что причастен — просто на всякий случай уточняю — там было только два пузырька.  
— Я видела.  
— Тебя ничего больше со мной не держит. Ты можешь уйти, повторяю.  
— Но я не хочу. Мне нужно… мне необходимо знать, как ты умер. Может, тогда я пойму, что произошло, почему ты сейчас разгуливаешь в его теле. Я не могу просто пойти домой. Не сейчас.  
— Я понимаю. Просто знай, что ты ко мне не привязана.  
— Хорошо.  
Прошла пара минут, прежде чем она добавила тихо:  
— Спасибо.  
Они отыскали опечатанный дворик минут через двадцать. Точнее, ленту уже сорвали, и она валялась на асфальте. Дворик был очень маленьким и находился под пожарной лестницей. Тут не было ничего примечательного.  
И Астр ничего не вспомнил.  
— Трата времени, — он прошептал раздражённо.  
Мэйв подала голос:  
— Я могу попробовать узнать, чьё тело нашли. Ну, не я, а мой знакомый. Я об этом подумала ещё в клубе, но… да. Прости. В общем, я сейчас отмечу локацию и…  
— Знакомый? Он ткач или…  
Она покачала головой.  
— Можно, конечно, обратиться к ткачам, но я бы приберегла это напоследок. Их формулировки слишком часто очень общие. У меня есть знакомый гном, он сливает нашим инфу по налётам. Так что у него, судя по всему, есть доступ к информации внутри полиции. Если этот вызов был записан…  
— Он найдёт запись, а там может быть информация о личности погибшего и причине смерти. Понял.  
— Да. Секунду.  
Мэйв достала свой телефон. Через пару секунд она кивнула Астру.  
— Готово. Мне нужен будет ноутбук, чтобы с ним связаться. Я стараюсь не хранить важные контакты на телефоне.  
Астр хмыкнул.  
— Значит, топаем обратно? Это всё превращается в какой-то челночный бег.  
Мэйв улыбнулась бы, если бы могла выдавить из себя хотя бы подобие улыбки.

Вернувшись домой, Мэйв тут же ринулась писать своему гному. Астр старался просто ей не мешаться, когда она, получив ответ минут через пятнадцать, начала без остановки клацать по клавишам.  
Где-то через полчаса она устало объявила:  
— Он поможет. Но не за так. Естественно.  
— Чего хочет?  
— Зачарование, чего ещё от меня можно хотеть. Он написал, что добудет инфу до завтрашнего полудня и будет ждать, пока я не буду готова обменяться. К счастью, — она потянулась, чтобы размяться, — у меня есть подходящая база. Мне только нужно время. Если я сяду сейчас…  
— Я против, — Астр возразил ровно. — Ты только базу истратишь, как днём. Тебе нужно поспать и поесть.  
— Но ведь…  
— У тебя есть лишние базы? Деньги и время на их покупку?  
Она вздохнула и недовольно простонала.  
— Нет.  
— Вот и решили. Есть, из чего приготовить ужин?  
Она кивнула.  
— Будешь готовить? — Спросила.  
— Ну, продукты твои, так что так будет честно. Я как бы тебе отплачу частично.  
Мэйв устало откинулась на диване, на котором сидела, назад.  
— Делай, что хочешь.

Когда она вышла из душа, повязав полотенце на голову, чтобы с волос не капало, Астр уже раскладывал по тарелкам сваренные макароны. У Мэйв был солидный запас их и круп, а также молока, полупустая упаковка яиц. И больше ничего. Астру пришлось бы уговаривать себя воздержаться от комментария по этому поводу, если бы Мэйв не выглядела такой вымотанной. Ей явно было не до этого.  
Они ели в тишине. Мэйв время от времени глядела на Астра виновато, но как только он поднимал глаза, опускала взгляд.  
Он чувствовал, теперь как никогда ясно: это ей нужна поддержка. С того момента, как они встретились — вчера это было, а кажется, что прошла по крайней мере неделя, — это она была поломана и нуждалась в ком-нибудь, в ком угодно. Он вздохнул.  
— Этот твой фильм…  
— М? — она отозвалась апатично.  
— Какая-то там сага. Новый. Хочешь посмотреть перед сном?  
Она уставилась на него задумчиво и немного оскорбленно, но потом расслабилась.  
— Да. Хорошо.  
Астр отправил её в гостиную, а сам прибрался на кухне. За это время Мэйв вытащила откуда-то складной столик, на котором расположила ноутбук, отодвинула низкий кофейный в сторону и устроилась под тонким пледом на диване. Астр присел рядом с ней, и она улыбнулась ему рвано всего лишь на мгновение. Они оставили гореть только небольшой ночник.  
Фильм был совершенно никчёмный. Астр начал выпадать из него уже на середине, но ни сказал ни слова: Мэйв смотрела, не отрываясь. В конце главный герой глупо пожертвовал собой, и как только пошли титры, Мэйв начала дрожать. Астр взглянул взглянул на неё и вздрогнул: по её щекам катились не слёзы — кровь, а вокруг её глаз сеточкой расплывались мелкие насыщенные синяки. Астр начал осматриваться в поисках какой-нибудь салфетки или платка и заметил бумажные полотенца на рабочем столе. Мэйв, заметив, как он к ним рванул, потянулась руками к лицу, закрыла его, а затем, отняв от лица руки, выдала тихое удивлённое: “ууф”. Она приняла полотенца из рут Астра, благодарно кивнув.  
Ни дрожь, ни кровавые слёзы не проходили. Она подняла ноги и прижала колени к груди, отрывая кусочек за кусочком и отбрасывая пропитавшиеся кровью — один за другим — на стол. Астр наклонился к ней и обнял. Ему в целом претил тактильный контакт в любой его форме, но он просто не мог больше на это смотреть. Мэйв в его руках сжалась в комочек, уткнулась ему в плечо — он почувствовал вскоре, как промокла футболка на нём. Он успокаивающе гладил её по спине, едва касаясь, и в конце концов Мэйв затихла.  
Она предложила ему другую футболку, сходила умылась и горько поблагодарила.  
Астр долго не мог потом уснуть.  
Плача, Мэйв раз за разом шептала: “Прости”.

***

Добрался до нужного места Брхот глубокой ночью. Однако, вопреки этому, искать его было даже проще.  
Жльоковы слёзы цвели по ночам. Эта была одна из последних таких ночей в этом году.  
Полянка светилась. С каждой секундой цвета немного менялись, конфликтуя друг с другом. Брхот просто шёл на свет.  
У края этой поляны он обнаружил своё старое тело: фейри в летах, женщина. Брхот нашёл на её трупе свои ключи и телефон. Новых оповещений ноль. Ну и ладно. Он отошёл на пару шагов от тела, сел на землю и начал наблюдать за сменой цветов маленьких цветочков, заполонивших поляну.  
— Красиво, да? —Женский голос раздался позади.  
Брхот спокойно принимал то, что любой, кто хотел от него спрятаться в лесу, добивался этого без труда. Да, Брхот не слишком внимательный. Никто не идеален.  
Девушка, подобрав длинную юбку, села рядом. У неё была бледная кожа, чёрные глаза и волосы, заплетённые в косу. Подол юбки был мокрым.  
— Озерница? — Брхот ей слабо улыбнулся. Он о таких только слышал от лучшего друга лет сто назад.  
Девушка улыбнулась в ответ, блеснув длинными клыками. Такими озерницы разрывали своим жертвам горло, если были не в настроении. Она кивнула.  
— Не знал, что тут есть озёра.  
— Ты вообще ничего о лесе не знаешь. Даром что шакрумеискую маску напялил, — она пожала плечами, — но озеро отсюда далековато, это правда. Мне было интересно, о ком в лесу шепчутся, вот и проследовала за тобой аж досюда.  
— Приятно быть в центре внимания, — Брхот лениво потянулся.  
— Не сомневаюсь! А что за женщина, знакомая твоя? — Озерница кивнула в сторону тела.  
— Ага, пришли вместе цветочки посмотреть. Ей, видишь, не особо наша прогулка понравилась.  
Озерница рассмеялась.  
— Понимаю.  
Они ещё долгое время сидели и молча глядели на то, как отцветают Жльоковы слёзы — большинство из них в последний раз.

***

В этот раз Астр проснулся до Мэйв. Убрав постельное с дивана, он умылся, разогрел себе остатки вчерашних макарон, пожарил Мэйв яичницу и тут осознал, что ему нечем заняться. Он не очень хотел лезть в ноутбук Мэйв без её разрешения: да, в прошлый раз она ему разрешила, но в этот раз ей, должно быть, будет не очень приятно постфактум узнать, что он в нём копался.  
Он остановился на книгах в гостиной: в них, по крайней мере, вряд ли было что-то личное. Большинство из них были посвящены зачарованиям: это, очевидно, была специальность Мэйв. Одна из самых безопасных для колдунов и колдуний ветвей магии, к тому же очень востребованная. Мэйв явно была неглупа.  
Тоненькая книжечка, затерявшаяся среди остальных, оказалась скетчбуком, и Астр, не листая, тут же поставил её на место. Рядом стоял учебник по истории, и вот его Астр решил почитать — и не пожалел. Автор умудрился переврать добрую половину событий, произошедших четыре века назад. Астр понятия не имел, откуда, но он это знал точно. Возможно, он увлекался историей. Это хорошо вяжется с любовью к винилу.  
Решив для себя, что так оно, наверное, и есть, он ещё добрый час развлекал себя, выискивая в тексте неточности, пока Мэйв не вышла из своей комнаты. Её лицо выглядело жутко: под глазами были мешки, от них расползались всё ещё налитые фиолетовым синяки.  
— Доброе утро, — она протянула, зевая. — Что читаешь?  
Он приветственно ей махнул.  
— История Акреда.  
— Это я ещё у матери стащила, — Мэйв хмыкнула, — вместе с большей частью антиквариата.  
— Она коллекционировала?  
— Не совсем. Просто в нашей семье из поколения в поколение были одни барахольщики, и ни у кого рука не поднималась выбросить.  
— Понял. Выглядишь, кстати, прекрасно, — он, вопреки своим словам, смотрел на неё с сочувствием.  
— Я знаю. Я ждала чего-нибудь такого.  
Астр покачал головой.  
— Тебе стоит прекратить. Ты не косторезка. Заниматься резьбой как хобби — дурная затея.  
Она посмурнела.  
— Я отношусь к резьбе серьёзно. Это правда: я ей обучалась сама, но…  
— Ты прервала заклинание. Что было бы сейчас с тобой, если бы ты довела его до конца? Ты харкала бы своими лёгкими? Захлёбывалась бы своей кровью?  
Она молча смотрела на него, крепко сжав кулаки, так, что её ногти впивались в ладони.  
— Хорошо, — она кивнула, медленно, механически, — я тебя услышала.  
— Вот и славно. Тебя на столе ждёт яичница. Приятного аппетита, — он сдержанно ей улыбнулся и вернулся к книге.

Она работала долго и очень тщательно. Астр не знал, видел ли хоть раз в жизни, как накладывают зачарования, но он явно в этом разбирался. Под базу шёл любой предмет, покрытый рунами, чем их больше и чем они чётче, чем правильнее, тем лучше база. Руновиками становились только самые упорные: труд монотонный, рун — миллионы, создавать из рун целые вязи было дано не каждому: не все руны между собой сочетались. Зачарователи встречались куда чаще. Всё, что от них требовалось — наполнить руны силой, влить в каждую достаточное количество магии, чтобы ни одна с другой не конфликтовала. Однако и это было непросто. Зачарование требовало концентрации и упорства. Испортить базу, перенасытив хотя бы одну руну — проще простого. За плечами у любого хорошего зачарователя были годы неудач.  
Мэйв закончила только через четыре часа. К тому времени было почти три дня. Она отписалась своему знакомому, и вскоре они с Астром уже шли к месту встречи.  
Какой гном — такое и место: угол сомнительного магазинчика на улице, где почти никого не было. Сам гном выглядел довольно молодо, Астр дал бы ему лет семнадцать от силы. Его светлые глаза хитро блестели из-под падающих на лицо тёмных локонов волос, выбившихся из высокого пучка.  
— Мэйв, милочка, рад тебя видеть, — он поганенько улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю, — она вздохнула и достала из кармана плаща браслет, над которым так долго корпела. Что за зачарование было на нём, Астр не знал, и, если честно, не интересовался: не любил лезть в чужие дела. — Держи. Как просил. Если что по мелочи не устроит — обращайся, подправлю.  
Поганенькая улыбка переросла в полноценную ухмылочку. Гном схватил браслет и осмотрел его. Удовлетворившись, он закинул его в рюкзак на своём плече, поманил Мэйв пальцем поближе — Мэйв подошла.  
— Уж не знаю, милочка, чем тебя тот жмурик заинтересовал: простой пятидесятилетний мужик, книжки писал. Довольно сомнительного качества, если интересно…  
— Имя, Жок, — Мэйв натянуто улыбнулась.  
— Кей Бранаг.  
Мэйв нахмурилась.  
— Не Астр? Ты уверен?  
— Абсолютно, милочка.  
Мэйв повернулась к Астру. Тот задумчиво переминался.  
— Звучит, определённо, знакомо, но…  
— Лучше, чем ничего, — Мэйв пожала плечами и обратилась к Жоку. — Где он жил, работал, случайно не знаешь?  
— Зарабатывал паршивыми книжками, это неинтересно. А адрес его… Знаю, милая, но мы так не договаривались. Ты спрашивала “кто”. Где он жил — другой вопрос.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
Жок хохотнул — показал ряд острых зубов.  
— Услугу, милочка. Какую — пока не придумал. Но скоро могу. Или денег. Не сейчас, потом когда-нибудь. Договоримся.  
Астр встрял:  
— Ты не обязана…  
Но Мэйв для себя уже всё решила.  
— По рукам. Адрес.  
— Он жил в Городе, не Подполье. Милый райончик, Эррох называется. Улица Алчности. Ну не прелесть ли? Дом двадцатый, квартира сто тринадцатая. Запомнили, милочка, милочкин мальчик? Надеюсь, да. Я не повторяюсь.  
Астр кивнул. Это тоже звучало смутно знакомо. Мэйв, достав свой телефон, записала адрес в заметки. Жок, жутко довольный, попрощался:  
— Не болейте.  
И пошёл по своим делам.  
— Значит, пойдём ломиться в квартиру, которая, может быть, мне даже не принадлежала? — Астр хмыкнул.  
Мэйв кивнула. Где-то в глубине её глаз плескалась едва уловимая игривость.

***

Озерница предложила вывести Брхота из леса, но он отказался. Дело было даже не столько в том, что Брхот помнил, как дошёл до этой поляны в первый раз, сколько в том, что озернице он не доверял. Та ухмыльнулась понимающе и, покачивая бёдрами, медленно скрылась за деревьями.  
Брхот в последний раз взглянул на тело, в котором провёл последние сорок лет, грустно вздохнул и двинулся на выход. Добрался он до своей машины довольно быстро, и тут же снял маску, подаренную ему таинственной фигурой, и положил её на заднее сидение. Помогла ли она ему — неясно, но озерница, по крайней мере, его и пальцем не тронула.  
Лес — это, конечно, прекрасно, но ему слегка поднадоело. Брхот ехал домой.  
По приезде он впервые осмотрел себя: тело ему досталось человеческое, непримечательное: волосы русые, глаза серые, лицо слегка асимметричное. Он долго ещё отмывался, а затем позвонил Рьякке и в деталях объяснил ей, как много она упустила, не поехав с ним. После этого он решил попробовать дозвониться до Астра.  
Не вышло.

***

Эррох и впрямь оказался довольно милым: широкие улочки, высотки только в центре, несколько скверов по окраинам. Кей жил недалеко от одного из таких скверов — Мэйв и Астр то и дело натыкались на собачников, детей, и детей-собачников. Люди вокруг выглядели если не счастливыми, то по крайней мере довольными. Небо начинало розоветь в преддверии захода солнца.  
Двадцатый дом был в высоту этажей девять, бежевый, явно не новый, и люди тут жили явно не самые бедные. Астру и Мэйв пришлось подождать, пока кто-нибудь не решит открыть дверь в подъезд, чтобы проскочить внутрь.  
Они позвонили в дверь нужной квартиры и для приличия выждали минут пять, прежде чем звонить снова. Ответа не последовало.  
— Я замки взламывать не умею, — Астр пожал плечами.  
Мэйв ему улыбнулась и потянулась за своей связкой ключей. Тот, за который она схватилась, имел на себе руну. Астр восхищенно присвистнул, когда этот ключ вдруг подошёл к замку, и Мэйв распахнула перед ним дверь, театрально кланяясь.  
Квартира была просторной, и даже Астру потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы в ней сориентироваться. На кухне не было ничего примечательного, кроме дорогой техники, гостиная — огромное пространство, уставленное, в основном, креслами и растениями — тоже интереса не вызывала. Они остановились в спальне, совмещающей в себе рабочее место. Астр сел за стол, Мэйв включила ему компьютер и начала просматривать лежащую на столе рядом с каким-то ключом папку. На компьютере были в основном маловажные текстовые файлы — Астр быстро их пролистал и открыл историю браузера.  
— Что там? — Мэйв спросила участливо.  
— В последний раз он… я пользовался браузером десять лет назад, — Астр пробормотал разочарованно.  
— Странно. И что, ничего не вспоминается?  
Астр покачал головой.  
— А у тебя?  
Мэйв вздохнула.  
— Какая-то чушь. Вроде записи, но непонятные. Может, я просто не узнаю язык, — она протянула папку ему, — глянь.  
Одного взгляда ему хватило, чтобы понять, что это — его. Он узнавал символы, каждый из них, но в слова они не складывались. Это были буквы древнего языка, его родного языка, и кровь в его венах начала закипать. Он листал, пока, наконец, не наткнулся на что-то, имеющее смысл.  
— Всё, кроме этой строчки, и вправду чушь.  
Мэйв с интересом глянула на него, потом на зацепившее его место.  
— И что это?  
— Адрес. Мы едем в Мираде, — он захлопнул папку и схватил со стола ключ.

Они добирались туда на монорельсе. За окнами вагона раскидывался богатый цветами закат, людей было не очень много, а те, что были, казались уставшими. Мэйв, сидя рядом с Астром, тихо напевала какую-то мелодию. Он мягко её окликнул:  
— Мэйв?  
— М?  
— Давно ты... выбрала себе профессию?  
Она хмыкнула.  
— Давно. Продолжаю дело отца. Я его, правда, никогда не видела, но если он жив, он обо мне однажды услышит.  
— Вот как. Ты училась сама, я так понимаю?  
— Всему, что знаю, — она лениво потянулась. Остатки лучей солнца подсвечивали черты её лица.  
— Ты молодец. И ты права: он о тебе услышит. Если жив.  
— Спасибо, — она легонько ударила его в плечо.  
Приехали они в Мираде довольно быстро. Мэйв уже было собиралась ориентироваться по картам, но Астр уверенно повёл её по знакомым улицам. С каждой минутой ощущение, что он возвращался домой, усиливалось.  
— Вон там, — Астр показывал Мэйв, — пекарня, где продают шикарные круассаны. Чуть дальше есть ещё вполне неплохой винный магазин…  
Он жил. Астр дышал этими улицами, он ходил ими тысячу раз. Когда он увидел свой дом — высотку среди таких же высоток — его сердце защемило. Он набрал код доступа и вошёл в знакомый просторный холл с лифтами, поднялся с Мэйв на двадцатый этаж и открыл дверь в свою — он уверен, что она была его — квартиру.  
Это была студия, совмещавшая небольшую, но дорогую кухню и гостиную, по стенам которой вились одна за другой полки, уставленные книгами и различными мелочами. Обнаружив на одной из полок винил, Астр, как маленький мальчик, взял Мэйв за руку и с восторгом повёл её посмотреть его коллекцию, но почти сразу переключился: он вспомнил, мучительно чётко, что пару дней назад покидал это место как Кей. Что он оставил себе записку.  
— Астр? — Мэйв проследовала за ним, заворожённым, к нему в спальню. Помещение было обставлено со вкусом, дорого, но сейчас глаза Астра были прикованы к куску бумаги на прикроватном столике. Он взял его, игнорируя Мэйв — “Астр, что такое?” — и принялся читать написанное на его родном языке:

“ _Астр-ред-цк ~~младший~~ ,_

__

Если ты это читаешь — Брхот снова повёл себя как гандон. ~~Брхот, если это читаешь ты — ты всё ещё гандон, не читай чужие записки.~~ Так уж вышло, что после каждого перерождения ты, Астр, теряешь память. Но худшее уже позади. Ты ведь здесь. Если вкратце: тебя когда-то выгнали из ада и из твоего тела. Звучит знакомо? Должно бы. Обычно к моменту, когда я об этом узнаю, память начинает возвращаться. Я хотел быстро сменить тело: прошлое начало изнашиваться. Брхот обещал меня отыскать, но если ты здесь, видимо у него не особо вышло и он сдался. Или же он просто придурок и ищет не там. Дело в том, что тело, в которое попадает моя душа — ближайшее свободное на момент смерти старого. Так что если ты вдруг очутился в теле, которое тебя не устраивает… Упс? Позвони Брхоту, наш с тобой телефон лежит в кармане брюк, висящих в шкафу. Дай ему знать, как сильно его ненавидишь. Приятной нам жизни в новом теле,

Астр-ред-цк ~~младший~~.”

— Астр?  
Он помнил. Раскалённый песок, восходящее солнце. Демоны. Некоторые молили о пощаде, плакали — как могу плакать демоны. Другие стойко ждали момента, когда их тела превратятся в ничто. Третьи напевали мелодию, ту, что знал каждый демон, ту, что была вырезана на их костях, текла в их крови. Брхот тогда улыбался — пытался, точнее. Он подошёл с Астру и горько протянул: “Увидимся в следующей жизни?”  
День, когда они все лишились дома.  
— Астр, что там написано? — Мэйв тронула его за плечо. Он вздрогнул.  
Кочевники. Вот какое имя они носили с того дня много веков назад. Его народ — везде и нигде. Его народ — изгои среди изгоев.  
И им приходилось скрываться.  
Астр улыбнулся ей открыто и сказал, глядя в её обеспокоенные тёмные глаза:  
— Ничего, Мэйв. Какая-то чушь.

**Эпилог.**

Мэйв вернулась домой поздно. Она давно уже работала на износ: это помогало ей отвлечься. Каждый день она бегала и раздавала по пять-семь зачарованных вечерами предметов. Качество, конечно, страдало, но Мэйв начала брать так много заказов, что вскоре планировала наконец взять перерыв и пойти учиться: к концу года денег должно быть достаточно. Каждый раз, когда она вспоминала о том, куда хотела отдать эти деньги полгода назад, ей приходилось сдерживать слёзы.  
Полгода назад она позвала к себе Элиаса, чтобы поговорить. Конечно, она хотела ещё и просто провести с ним время — укладывала она волосы час, прогоняя в голове то, что планировала ему объявить.  
“Элиас, я о тебе беспокоюсь. Ты об этом знаешь, конечно. Помнишь, я говорила, что у меня есть какие-никакие деньги? Что если ты разорвёшь свой контракт, а я покрою штраф? Тогда ты сможешь наконец отдохнуть и, может, обратиться за помощью? Я уже искала частных врачей, которые специализируются на излечении зависимости...”  
Она подготовила целую речь. И она никогда её не озвучит.  
Мэйв закрыла за собой дверь, сняла длинный чёрный плащ, стащила с себя короткие сапоги. Прошла в маленькую ванную напротив входа и умылась. Потом зашла в спальню и сменила одежду на домашнюю: майку и шорты. Она улыбнулась Чешке, взяла пульверизатор и опрыскала растения в его террариуме. Содержание хамелеона влетело ей в копеечку. Элиас об этом, конечно, не думал, когда его ей дарил. Ну да ладно. По крайней мере, Мэйв с Чешкой неплохо сжились.  
Только когда Мэйв прошла на кухню, чтобы налить себе растворимый кофе, она заметила небольшую коробку на столе. Помимо неё, к её квартире доступ был только у…  
Произошедшее полгода назад так и осталось для неё тайной. В конечном итоге она с этим свыклась, но время от времени всё же спрашивала его, не вспомнил ли он что-то новое, чтобы раз за разом получать отрицательный ответ.  
Она открывала оставленную им коробочку быстро, нетерпеливо.  
Внутри оказался амулет защиты, записка к нему: “Может, пригодится.” Под ними виниловая пластинка. На чехле её красовалась обложка одного из первых альбомов Элиаса. Пластинку, очевидно, изготовили на заказ.  
На самом дне оказалось письмо. Мэйв распечатала его, пробежалась глазами — увидела почерк, успевший уже стать знакомым.  
Она перечитывала письмо раз за разом. По её щекам катились слёзы.  
Она улыбалась.

Астр никогда ещё не был в Одилерде. Он мало в каких Городах не бывал, и поэтому испытывал особенный к нему интерес. К тому же, Одилерд находился достаточно далеко, чтобы его лицо не привлекало внимание. Астр уже подустал от постоянных встреч с фанатами.  
Он недолго ждал своего чемодана, и вскоре уже выходил из аэропорта. Не слишком современного, не слишком большого.  
Встретила его фигура у машины: издалека ещё ему помахала. Светло-русые волосы на ветру слегка растрепались, прищур тёмно-серых глаз казался родным и знакомым.  
Астр подошёл к старому другу и начал затаскивать чемодан в багажник.  
— Ну, как тебе твоя новая жизнь?  
Астр дал ему подзатыльник — он только глупо рассмеялся. Астр закрыл багажник и сел в его машину, он — за руль. Астр ему улыбнулся и скомандовал:  
— Вперёд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
